Just you wait and see
by marchingbandcutie16
Summary: Embry, Jake, Quill, and Lani are all good friends. Before Lani leaves to go to her sisters house in TN for the summer, they become a couple, but they only let Jake know, until school starts in the fall. *Takes place during New Moon**Summary sucks, i know*
1. Chapter 1

"I promise, Embry Alexander Call, that I'll be back in three months. I'm not going to stay in Tennessee. I'm only going because of court orders," I told him.  
"You better. If not, I'll be the most depressed person on this Reservation," he said laughing.  
"Oh, no I think Jake has you beat there because of the Bella chick. Gosh knows she's clumsier than I am," I said laughing. He looked down at me, not being that much taller than I am; he didn't have to do it too much. I looked up into his big chocolate brown eyes, as he looked into my dark brown eyes that are so dark, they could pass as black.  
"You're so beautiful, Lani," he said. I don't know why he thinks that. I'm kind of tall, medium length brown hair, with natural honey and red highlights, brown eyes, and pale. I didn't fit into this reservation at all. "And don't you dare say 'I don't know what you're talking about,' because you are," he said smiling.  
"I don't want to leave this summer. I just want to stay here. Everything has been perfect this year. You led the football team to victory this year, and I led the Forks gymnastics team to victory. We finally decided that us being friends isn't enough," I was going to go on, but he interrupted me.  
"What are we now, Lani? Are we dating, or are we just, I don't know, friends with benefits?"  
"We haven't even had sex yet, Embry. So I would hardly call us friends with benefits. Even though everyone at school thinks we have. But I guess we're dating. I don't know, someone hasn't asked me officially," I said smiling sitting down on the blanket we set out on the beach. He laid down beside me and pulled me on top of him.  
"Lani, will you be my girlfriend? Please? Or I'll be even more depressed than Jacob Black? And Quill if he never gets a girlfriend." I acted like I was thinking about it for a minute before I answered him.  
"Of course, Embry, I'll be your girlfriend," I said before he kissed me, which led to a make-out session. We fell asleep on the blanket that night. We walked to my house the next morning to get my luggage and go to the airport in Seattle. Jake and Embry were the only two taking me this time. I hugged Jake and kissed Embry quickly. Jake was the only one that knew about us. And we decided to keep it that way until I got back.  
"I'll be back in September, I promise. I'll see you the first day of school," I kissed him again and went on my way to the plane. I looked back one last time and blew him a kiss and went on my way.


	2. Chapter 2

Three months later…

**Embry's POV**

"Dude, Lani got hot over the summer," Quill said when we walked into school on the first day back. He was right. She went off to Tennessee to visit her sister, and came back hotter than I don't know what. I was proud to call her my girlfriend, even though Jake was the only one that knew so far.  
"Don't even try it Atera. Apparently Jared, the one that runs around with Sam Uley now, tried hooking up with her as soon as she got back, but she wouldn't give him the time of day," Jake said as she walked up. This made me mad as I heard this. She had only been back three days before school started and I still hadn't seen her.  
"You're right, Jake, I wouldn't give him the time of day. Why would I give any other guy besides the three main ones the time of day, huh?" She said laughing. "And then even if I had to choose, I'd have to choose Embry, since Quil is my cousin, and Jake just isn't hot enough for me," she said laughing even more. Quil and I laughed as well whilst Jake just tackled her and started tickling her. "Jake, darling, not here, please! We are in public!"  
"Well, if you count school as being in public," I said laughing even more. Jake finally let Lani go. The real reason is because Jake is Lani's brother, practically. She lived with her parents until two years ago when their house burnt down, killing both of them. She was supposed to move to Tennessee with her sister, but Billy adopted her instead. Now, she lives across the road from them in a tiny one bedroom house, that I, along with Jake and Quill of course, helped fix up. Every school break, she goes down to Tennessee to visit her sister, Ellie. And of course, we're already dating, but only Jake knows.

"Awe, sophomore year; where we are not terrorized because we're freshmen, not working our asses off as a junior, and not yet deciding what we're going to do with the rest of our lives as a senior. Sophomores, easiest year of all four," Lani said putting her arms around Quill and I and Jake just kind of walking behind. Quill and Jake had first block together, like always and Lani and I had different classes. We stopped in front of Lani's class after we lost the other two and I talked to her for a few more minutes, just us.  
"You look really nice today, Lani. Not like you don't look nice every day. I missed you so much this summer," I said wrapping my arms around her.  
"I missed you too, Em. But now, we must go to class, or we're gonna start the year off badly. And I'm not getting detention because of you again this year," she said smiling.  
"And I can tell with that smile that you enjoyed those days in detention. Making out with me and all," I said smiling back.  
"Awe, you jerk," she said and looked up at me. I bent my head down and kissed her really quick and turned to go to my class. "You grew too much over the summer. I don't like having to stand on my toes to do that," she said with a wink. I laughed and kept walking onto class.

**Lani's POV**

"Dylan Johnson, here. Kelley, here," and the teacher just kept going through the roll call. I sat and doodled on my notebook. I was doing so until the idiot beside me poked me.  
"What do you want, Thail?" I asked Jared Thail.  
"You of course, Kelley. What's the deal with you and Call? Am I not good enough for you," he asked. I rolled my eyes at him and got up and accepted my book when the teacher called my name. I answered him when I sat down.  
"What does it matter to you anyways? We might just be friends."  
"Friends that kiss, well some people call those friends with benefits. I'd like to be your friend with benefits," he said with a wink.  
"Oh bug off, Thail," and I turned to take the notes the teacher was putting on the board, or well attempted to with my eyesight. Before we knew it, the bell had rung, thankfully. I grabbed my stuff and waited till everyone walked out to talk to the teacher.  
"Yes, Miss Kelley?" She asked.  
"Uhm, well I was just wondering if I could move seats to somewhere up front. It's hard to see from my seat and Jared Thail also bugs the immortal daylights out of me. I know I probably sound like I'm in kindergarten, but the eyesight deal is the main reason why."  
"Oh, I don't mind switching with you Lani," Kim Conweller butted in. "Sorry, I overheard because I came back to get my notebook. I rather sit farther back anyways," she said.  
"Well it's settled then. Do mind switching with Kim tomorrow Lani?"  
"Nope, I sure don't." The teacher nodded her head and we left. When me and Kim got walking to our next class, I asked her why she done that for me.  
"Well, I know about your eyesight, because we're friends and I know you like to use that excuse to get away from people. And I've kind of had the biggest crush on Jared since grade school, which we both know," she said a little quietly.  
"Oh, really now? I promise I won't say anything to him, Conweller," Embry said butting in.  
"Please don't, Embry!" She said almost looking as if she was going to cry.  
"Oh he won't say anything, or he won't get anything," I said grinning like the Cheshire Cat.  
"Are you two dating, or what? Because everyone here in La Push is dying to know," Quill asked. I looked at Jake and then Embry and then Kim, who looked as interested as the others. I looked back at Embry who just shrugged.  
"Yes, Quill, we are. But don't say anything. We just don't want the whole school knowing, yet," he nodded and went to his next class, and Jake, Kim, Embry and I walked to ours that we all had together. Jake and Kim sat at a table together, and Embry and I sat at one together. It was art so who knows who all will be in this class. Right before the bell rang, Jared and his buddy Paul Lahote walked in. Oh joy. They stared at Embry like something was going to happen to him soon. They sat at the only empty table, behind Jake and Kim. We were given our books and our first assignments and put to do them. Five minutes had passed before the teacher spoke again.  
"Mr. Thail is there some reason you are not doing your assignment?"  
"Uhm, yeah Miss, I seem to have lost my pencil," he said.  
"Well ask your fellow classmates because I do not supply them for you," she said before going back to her own work. He tapped Kim on the back to ask her and she already had one in her hand to give to him. When she turned to give it to him, he looked at her and completely froze. He slapped Paul and he looked up and saw what happened.  
"For fuck's sake, come on Jared," he said picking him up and dragging him out of the classroom. The teacher ignored them completely, probably happy that they left the classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lani's POV**

It was weird what happened in art class today. And Quill noticed it at lunch because we were all quite, which was not like us.

"Okay, what gives? You guys are being way to quite," Quill asked in the middle of lunch.  
"I'm not sure Quill. It was really weird," Embry said. Quill just shrugged and went to do his normal flirting with Kim, who was quieter than the rest of us. She looked like she seen a ghost.  
"So, I won't be at school in the morning, but I'll be here for the rest of the day," Jake said breaking the silence.  
"Why?" I asked him.  
"I'm going to Forks to see Bella. Tomorrow is her birthday and I haven't seen her since her prom last year," he explained. Bella was kind of a tough subject for Jake. They knew each other when they were kids, when she came to visit her dad, but now that she lives with him, they see each other more. Well, sort of. She has this crazy pale boyfriend who doesn't really like Jake and last year when he "broke up with her," she took off to Arizona and apparently fell down a flight of stairs and went through a window, cutting her up pretty bad and breaking her leg. On her prom night, Billy sent Jake to tell her something along the lines of "We'll be watching." It was really weird.

The rest of the day went smoothly, as smooth as first days of school go. Embry and Quill went to Quill's to play a new video game, Kim went home to study, and Jake and I went to my place to make a dream catcher for Bella's birthday. I went to the kitchen to find another pair of scissors and looked out the window to find Sam Uley, Jared, and Paul talking to Billy.  
"Hey, Jake?" I called and waited till he came into the kitchen to continue. "Why is Sam, Jared, and Paul at your house?"  
"Not sure, but it probably has something to do with a council meeting. They are usually over there talking about that stuff."

It took us all night to finish the dream catcher, only because we kept goofing off. When we finished, Jake went to his house, and I went upstairs and slept. I was half asleep when I started to hear howling in the background. That night, I dreamed of everyone in my life, being someone that they aren't.

*Short chapter, I know. I'm sorry. But I hope you liked it. Review, please?


	4. Chapter 4

**Jake's POV**

Three nights after Bella's birthday, Lani and I were playing a game of rummy in the kitchen. We were fighting about how I apparently cheated and we stopped when the phone rang. Lani went to answer it, but dad got to it first. He dropped the phone after talking for a few minutes.

"Lani, stay here and Jake, we're going to Charlie's. Bella is missing. Call Sam Uley first, he'll help us look for him." When he said that, my whole world fell apart. I ran the whole way to Bella's. When I got there, Harry was explaining to Charlie that the Cullen's had just left town, with no warning. Charlie was pissed, and so was I. I started to head into the woods to go find her, but as soon as I started to, Sam walked out of the woods with Bella in his arms. She was muttering things about him leaving and she just kept saying his name. I wanted to kill him.

**Lani's POV**

It was a perfect night until that Swan girl went missing. Jake was torn up about it and I had no one to talk to after he left so I just went home and went to bed. They said she was like a zombie. I'd probably be just like that if Embry was to leave me. I wouldn't know what to do without him. And lately, since that happened three months ago, I've had to consider it seeing that he's been real distant lately, and short-tempered. He just left five minutes ago shaking like a mother fudger and he stormed out of my house.

**Okay, an even shorter chapter, I know. But I promise the next one will be longer! And, a few things, review for me? Please? Two, I only own my characters


	5. Author's Note

Okay, how's a little contest sound? I want a timeline cover for my Facebook page. If you guys want to, and I'm kind of asking a little, will you make me one? I want one to go with _Don't You Ever Forget It,_ seeing that it is my first and completed story. So, if you make one, and if you are friends with me on the Facebook page, post it on my wall. Or, you could even Tweet it to me, if you're following me on Twitter. Please and thank you! I promise I'll get back to _Just You Wait and See _really soon. I'm in summer college classes right now and it's really hard for me to write right now.

Love always, Rissa


	6. Chapter 5

Embry's POV

I'm a wolf. That's crazy right? It sounds crazy, but I am. Sam Uley explained everything to me. When he was done explaining, he got me to calm down so I could "phase" back. When I calmed down, it hit me that Sam had explained this to me, while he was a wolf to! I could hear him! Jared Thail explained that that is how we communicate with each other.

Two days later, Sam told me something that absolutely broke my heart. I wasn't aloud to see Lani, at all. He was afraid that if we continued our relationship, that I would meet someone else and imprint on her. Yes, imprint. In other words, finding my soul mate, my other half, the one that completes me, etc...

So that night, I called and broke up with the girl I loved.

Lani's POV

I was watching Quill and Jake play some new game on the Xbox we kept at my house when I finally got a call from Embry.

"Oh so now you decide to call me, Embry?"  
"I'm sorry Alani, I really am," he said. His voice sounded deeper than usual.  
"Alani? Since when have I been Alani to you Embry Call? You have never called me by my real name. Not once have you called me Alani. Who are you and what have you done with the Embry that I love and know?"  
"He's changed and he's really sorry. Especially for what I'm about to say. Alani, we can't be together anymore. I'm sorry," and then he hung up. I threw my phone across the room and stormed out of my house. Jake and Quill tried to get me to come back inside but I refused. I walked to the beach and just walked and walked and cried. I just fell down when I didn't feel like walking anymore. I cried until someone came up to me.

"Lani? What's wrong?" I turned and saw Paul Lahote looking down at me with so much concern in his eyes. I haven't seen him look at me like that since after my parents died.

_Flashback  
"Alani, you're so beautiful," Paul told me at his winter formal. He was a freshmen and I was in the eighth grade. "I love you so much."  
"Paul, I'm in the eighth grade! I don't know what love is yet. And neither do you. We're just kids," I told him before he kissed me. Paul Lahote just gave me my first kiss.  
"I know, Alani. But ever since the fire, I've just realized how much I love you. And you can't be staying in that house by yourself. Just move in with Billy or Quill's. Don't stay by yourself."  
"Why, Paul. Why are you so worried about me being by myself? Why?"  
"Because I love you Alani! I love you so much and I worry myself to death when I know you're all alone. No one but me will worry that much about you! Even though everyone can look and see how much that Call kid and Jared Thail wants you, they will never love you like I do!" His eyes were filled with so much concern.  
"I thought Jared was your best friend, Paul?"  
"He is, but if he ever tries to get with you, I'd kill him."  
"I would never do that to Kim. She's like in love with him."  
"And I'm like in love with you. I don't care if we're dating or not, I will always love you Alani."_

_The rest of the night went smoothly. Everything was fine until the next day. I was walking down the halls of La Push High School for an eight grade tour (like we needed one) and saw Paul kissing some girl. I was devastated. That day, we broke up. _

_End flashback _

After Paul and I broke up, he became the biggest man whore in La Push, and I grew closer to Embry. Embry never knew that Paul and I dated. I haven't really talked to Paul since we broke up.

"Oh nothing, just another broken heart, you know. You La Push boys seem to like doing that to me. First you, now Embry," I told him.  
"You don't understand Embry's reason though, Alani."  
"No I don't, because he didn't give me one. Just like you. You had no reason to be making out with that whore! And don't tell me that you are sorry because I am sick and tired of hearing that damn word!"  
"Alani, I just, I can't be the one to tell you why Embry did what he did. And I was pissed at you and that's why I made out with her! I loved you and you just simply could not return the saying. I didn't care if you meant it or not, I just wanted to hear it! I know I sound like a total girl right now Alani, but it's the truth! Who was there when the fire happened, me! Who was there while Billy Black went through the trouble of adopting your little ass, me! Who was there," but I interrupted him before he could finish and stood up to get a better look at him.  
"I know, Paul, it was you! But it just wasn't always you, Paul! Jake and Quill were there just as much as you were! And when I got my house, you didn't even offer to help them! And I feel safer living there by myself! Sure I'm by myself, but I always have Jake and Quill there! Embry was there before he ran off to be with you in Sam's little gang, and it Kim was there before her and Jared got together! Who is leaving me next, Paul? Jake and Quill? Because if they do, I will leave La Push and go live with my sister because at least I know she will not abandon me, Paul! I," and then he kissed me to shut me up. It didn't take me long to respond to the kiss. I had truthfully missed him so much. After that, we sat down and talked to each other and caught up with each other. Jake texted me and told me that he was going home to hang out with Bella and Quill went home to help his granddad.

I took Paul back to my place and I cooked us something to eat. When we were eating, Paul asked me to be his girlfriend again. I almost choked on my food when he asked, but surprisingly, I said yes. This was the first most stupid thing I done that night; the second most stupid thing I done, was sleep with him. Seems like Paul Lahote was my first for everything.


	7. Chapter 6

Embry's POV

"YOU SLEPT WITH MY GIRLFRIEND? How could you fucking do that, Paul? You know I love her!" I yelled at Paul Lahote mentally when I saw that he had slept with Lani.  
"And you know that I love her too, Call! Just get over it! And last time I checked, you broke her heart by breaking up with her! So get the fuck over it!" He said before phasing out. I was so pissed that I barely noticed the stench of a vampire. I ran after it and saw a red-haired vampire just smiling at me then took off running. I tried catching her, but she was to fast for me.

It apparently had been two months since Paul had been with Lani and they've been dating. I dropped out of school so I wouldn't have to see them together. Lani was the only reason he stayed in school. I went behind her house one night while I was on patrol and heard her crying and I could smell that Paul was there. I'm going to kill that fucker! And I was about to until Sam phased and told me to go home, immediately.

Lani's POV

I woke up this morning sick as a dog. I had been sick for three days straight now, and I didn't know why. I went to the doctor instead of going to school, and Paul took me because I was too sick to drive. We got to the doctor's office and I filled out the necessary forms. After being called back into the room, the nurse's made me do all sorts of tests. When the doctor finally entered the room, I became nervous.

"Miss Atera, is it?" I nodded and she went on. "How old are you two?"  
"I am turning seventeen soon and he just turned eighteen, why?"  
"Well, I'm not really going to beat around the bush, but you guys are going to be parents. At least, I hope you are the father," he said.  
"Of course I'm the father!" Paul said angrily. I put my hand on his to calm him down.  
"How far along am I?"  
"Well, we can do an ultrasound to determine that, if you'd like."  
"Uhm, yeah, I'd like that. But can I call my brother, first?" he nodded and went out of the room. I looked at Paul who was white as a ghost. "You're not going to leave me, are you?"  
"Alani, I could never leave you," he kissed me and went to say something before his phone rang. He answered it and talked for a few minutes. "That was Sam. I'm really sorry babe, I gotta go. It's an emergency." I just nodded and he kissed me goodbye and left and I called Jake.  
"Jake, it's Lani. I really need you here with me at the doctor's office. Please hurry and bring Quill." The nurse came back in and I told her that my brother and my cousin were on their way that I needed them with me.

"Lani, what' going on?" Jake said as they came into the room.  
"You know how I told you guys that Paul and I were back together and that we slept together? Just that one time?" They both nodded at me and I continued. "Well, guess what, I'm pregnant. I'm going to be a teenage mother," I barely got the rest out before I started to break down and cry. Jake and Quill held me and they held my hand during the ultrasound as well.  
"Well Miss Atera, you are about twelve weeks. Does that sound about right?" I didn't answer her, I just nodded. She took a picture of the ultrasound and printed it off and gave it to me. We left and Quill took me home and Jake went to Forks to go see a movie with Bella. We went to my house and I called Ellie.

"Alani, I haven't talked to you in two months! How is everything?" Ellie asked me.  
"Uh, well, me and Embry broke up and I'm back with Paul," I told her.  
"You mean Paul Lahote?"  
"Yeah, and that brings me to the newest thing in my life. You promise not to get to upset, right?"  
"It depends, are you in jail?"  
"Not exactly; Ellie, I'm pregnant," I told her.  
"OH MY GOODNESS I'M GOING TO BE AN AUNT! Well, Alani, I am a tad bit disappointed, but I know you'll be a great mother. I was actually going to call you today and tell you that Alan and I are moving back to La Push! And his little brothers are coming too!"  
"That's great Ellie! When are you guys moving back?"  
"In about two months so Brady and Collin can finish the school year. Are you going to move in with Paul or what?"  
"Actually, Quill and I were going to talk about that as soon as I got done talking to you. So I'll call you tomorrow and let you know something. I love you!" She told me bye and that she loved me too and we hung up.

"What am I going to do, Quill? I feel as if this should be Embry's child and not Paul's. It feels wrong. Don't get me wrong, I love Paul and I love being with him, but it just feels wrong. I don't have the room here to have a baby," I started crying and Quill wrapped me up in his arms.  
"Jake and I will add on another room and I'm sure that Paul will help this time. It's for his baby," I just kept crying until I fell asleep. When I woke up, I was in my bed and Paul was sitting in it.

"Paul, what's going on?"  
"You know the legends right?" He asked me and I nodded. Of course I knew the legends of La Push. If you were raised here, you knew them. "Alani, don't freak out. Promise me you won't freak out or do anything drastic. I don't want the baby to be hurt," I nodded once again and he continued. "Alani, they're true. They are all true. That's why Embry had to break up with you. He became one of us."  
"One of us? Who all is 'us'?" I asked him.  
"Sam, Jared, Embry, me, and now Jake. We're all wolves. We're all shape shifters here to protect La Push from vampires. Sam made Embry break up with you because he didn't want your relationship to progress and him imprint on somebody," he told me.  
"Imprinting? You mean like the third wife story? The soul mate theory?"  
"Yeah, and I told Sam about you being pregnant, and he's pretty pissed because you're not my imprint. He wants me to break up with you, but at the same time wants me to take care of my 'mistake.'"  
"You're mistake? It is our mistake Paul! And I will be damned if you leave me because of Sam Uley! I want you to help Quill add on another room to this house so I have room for this baby because I'll be damned if I have an abortion or give it up for adoption! I'm not that type of person! And if you leave me Paul Lahote, you will suffer!"  
"I know, babe, I know! I promise I'll help Quill! And I'm so happy that you're not having an abortion or giving our baby up for adoption! I will never leave you! And I'm so amazed by how easy you've taken everything in today!"  
"But what if you do imprint on somebody Paul? What if you do?"  
"We can be anything for our imprints, Alani. A best friend, a brother, or we could be with them in a relationship way. It depends on how strong the imprint is," I was crying and he took me in his arms. I heard a wolf howl sadly and I wanted to believe it was Embry.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer. I own nothing. And I hope you guys don't hate me now…

Lani's POV

"How far along are you now, Lani?" Jake asked a month after he first phased into a wolf. I hadn't seen him since the day I found out I was pregnant and Sam said he was finally okay enough to be around people.  
"About three months. Only six more months to go and two more months before I find out what I'm having. I hope it's a girl," I told him.  
"Why do you hope it's a girl?"  
"I don't know, I just hope it's a girl. Paul has patrol tomorrow while I have my doctor's appointment. Will you take me?"  
"Of course I'll take you. Come on, I'm hungry. Let's go eat," I laughed at him and we started walking to town. We were about to walk into a restaurant, but someone yelled my name. It was a voice I hadn't heard in almost three months.

"Lani! Jake! Wait up!"  
"What do you want, Embry?" I asked and turned to face him. He stopped dead in his tracks when he looked at me.  
"Oh shit. Paul is not going to like this one bit," Jake said getting his phone out.  
"Sam? Yeah, we got a problem. Keep Paul busy for a while. Yeah, it happened," he said and hung up. "Come on Embry, let's go to my place," Jake said taking my hand and I could have sworn I heard Embry growl! We got to my house and I was tired of being watched by Embry.

"Jacob Black, tell me what is going on! Why can't Paul be with me right now? He is my boyfriend and he is the father of my baby! What the hell is going on? I know he has patrol today so he should be here! Why did you tell Sam to keep him busy?"  
"Calm down, Lani, just please, calm down. Embry, explain it to her. Now," he said and walked off into the house. Probably to the kitchen.  
"Lani, I know you know everything. I wish, that I was the father of your baby. Especially now that I've imprinted on you," he said.  
"You what? Call I'm going to fucking kill you!" Paul said coming out of no where. And for the first time, I saw what they actually were. Paul was silver, Embry was grey with black spots, and Jake came out and he phased into a russet colored wolf. They were bigger than a horse!

"Lani, watch out!" I heard Sam yell and he phased into a giant black wolf. I took off running into my house and locked the doors and went and hid for what seemed like hours.

Embry's POV

"You got my imprint pregnant! How dare you, you son of a bitch!"  
"You imprinted on the mother of my child, who also happens to be my fiancée! Now you're going to take them both away from me!"  
"I would never do that to Lani! I would do anything for her and you know it!" Paul went to continue the argument but Sam stopped him.  
"SHUT UP! Both of you! Alani loves both of you! Now that Embry has imprinted, it will be her choice on who she wants to be with. Let her choose. Now, both of you go home, now!" he said and we all phased back. Paul listened and went to his house, and I went to Lani's house. She had all the doors locked, and luckily, I knew where she hid the spare keys. I found them and unlocked her door and went in. I went to her room and found her asleep in her closet. I picked her up and put her in her bed and went downstairs. I looked at the newly added pictures, more like the pictures that replaced the ones of me and her. There was one of their engagement pictures that Sue had taken for them. My favorite one was the one of a pair of baby sized Converse sat on her stomach. I had overheard that Paul hated the idea of this picture. I loved it. She looked so beautiful and happy. Surprisingly, I found one left that had me in it. It was the day that she left for Tennessee to go see her sister that Jake had taken with his phone. She had it right between the one of her and Paul and the one of her and her parents and sister and brother in law. The last picture of all of them together before the fire. It was the day that Ellie and Alan got married and they moved to Tennessee with his little brothers, Brady and Collin. I found a picture album on her bookshelf and found every single picture of me and her and Jake and Quill. The very last pictures in the album were a picture from when Lani was in the eight grade. She was in a formal dress and at the high school's annual winter formal, with Paul. I didn't know she went with him. I didn't know they were dating then. There were pictures of them kissing and everything. I was so angry that I started shaking until I heard her come into the room.

"Embry, don't be angry with me, please," I turned and faced her and saw that she had changed. She had one of my old shirts on. I didn't know she still had it.  
"I could never be mad at you, Lani. Why didn't you ever tell me you dated him before?"  
"I never found it necessary to tell you, I'm sorry Embry," she said as she started to cry. I stood up and went to her and picked her up and sat her down on my lap and I kissed her. I wanted to continue kissing her sweet lips but she stopped me. "Paul told me that you can be anything for an imprint. Is that true?" I nodded and she continued. "If he imprints or if he leaves me, will you be there for me, please?"  
"Of course, Lani. Can I please go with you and Jake tomorrow to your doctor's appointment?"  
"Yes, you can. I would like that, Embry."  
"Well I wouldn't like that, Alani. That's my child! He shouldn't be there! I asked Sam if I could switch with somebody for the appointment tomorrow and he agreed. He's making Jared patrol. I'm going, and you're not, Call."  
"Paul, we need to talk. Now," Lani said grabbing his hand and going upstairs to her room. She turned and told me that I should leave, and I did. But only for my imprint.


	9. Chapter 8

Lani's POV

"I don't want him to go with you, Alani. I want to go with you. It's my child, not his," Paul said for the millionth time while I was getting ready for my doctor's appointment.  
"I know this Paul. But he was my best friend. And I still love him," I told him.  
"Are you saying that you don't love me anymore, Alani?"  
"No Paul, I'm not saying that. What I am saying is that I am his imprint. Yes I am with you and yes I'm having your baby. Embry is going to be there for me. Remember what you told me. You guys will be anything for your imprint. Now, you need to go patrol. Embry and Jake will be here in a minute anyways." I said while putting my shoes on. I stood up and looked up at him.  
"I love you, Alani," he said then he kissed me and left. He was gone five minutes before Embry and Jake showed up, with Quill tagging along.

"Well, well, well. Look at this. My three favorite men back in my house. Just like old times," I said smiling. Jake and Quill smiled and Embry came up to me and hugged me and it felt like old times. "Well, let's go!" We all climbed into my Chevy Tracker. I let Embry drive since he's the one that found it for me. He held my hand while he drove and Jake and Quill were talking about Bella punching Jake in the face and breaking her hand, because he kissed her.  
"Jake, she's crazy. I mean, she's in love with a vampire, for crying out loud!" Embry said laughing. Quill and I laughed at Jake when he threw his empty pop bottle at Embry's head in retaliation. They argued until we got to the doctor's office. They were still arguing when we got inside.

"Embry! Jake! Shut up, or I will not feed you!" I said fussing at them. Quill wrapped his arms around me laughing.  
"I still get fed, right Lani?" I laughed at Quill's question and I nodded and went and checked in. I was still amazed at the fact that the Cullen's came back. Jake was pissed because they came back. He had built up a great friendship with Bella. Then she tried to be like the pack and jumped off the cliffs and almost killed herself. That same day, Harry Clearwater died and Seth and Leah Clearwater both phased. Leah was the first female ever to phase.

We waited for forty-five minutes exactly before I was called back. The doctor told me everything looked great and took a picture of the ultrasound and gave it to me. I didn't have to go back till next month. After we left the doctors office, we went to the diner to eat. While we were eating, my sister called me and told me that they just arrived at their house and were unloading their stuff. We finished eating and we left and went to my sisters' house so the boys could help them.

"So why'd you guys come a month early?" I asked my sister as the boys done all the work.  
"Alan thinks the boys are close to phasing. He's not sure. He's talked to Billy and Sam about it. Oh yeah, I know everything. We moved hoping that the boys wouldn't phase, but there were vampires in Tennessee so we think that's made them close to it. Are your boys going to add on a baby room to your house, or are you moving in with Paul?" She asked me.  
"I don't know what me and Paul are going to do. It's untelling. He still might imprint," I said kind of sadly.  
"Do you think he will imprint?"  
"It's possible. There have been more imprints than any other time. Sam, Jared, and Embry have all imprinted…" I said before Emily came over and interrupted me.  
"You can now add Quill to that list. He imprinted on my niece Claire, just now. This is just great. She's only two!" I looked over at Quill and saw him playing with a little girl. He looked so happy.

The boys finished everything and Embry and Jake took me home. Quill abandoned us for Claire. I told them bye as I got out of the car and went inside. I went on up to my room, and found it a disaster and also found Paul throwing things everywhere.

"PAUL! What in the world are you doing?" He jumped when I yelled. He actually looked scared.  
"I, uhm, I'm moving out. Well, technically I'm getting my things and leaving," he said stuttering.  
"And why are you doing that?"  
"Paul is there someone here, oh. Hello Alani," I heard someone say. I turned around and saw Rachel Black standing in my room.  
"What the hell?"  
"I know this is weird, and that you're probably pissed, but I imprinted on Rachel, Alani," he told me.  
"And you're leaving me and the baby?"  
"I'm so sorry, Alani. I promise I will still be apart of this baby's life. Rachel, can you please wait in the car so we can talk, please?" she nodded and left. "I'm not going to abandon this baby. It's just; I already feel a strong attraction to Rachel. Please do not tell Jacob. He doesn't know yet, and she doesn't want him to know yet." I was crying but I nodded. He kissed me on the forehead and left. I went downstairs to the living room and saw that he had already removed our engagement pictures. I took off my engagement ring and put it my jewelry box in my safe, then, I called Embry.


	10. Chapter 9

Embry's POV

I was sitting down at the dinner table with my mom and step-dad when Lani called me. I knew something was up because of the imprint. I excused my self and went and answered her call.

"Lani, what's wrong?" I heard her sniffle. Had she been crying?  
"I need you Em, he left us. He left me and the baby, just like I knew he would," she said and she started crying.  
"Lani, calm down. I'll be there soon. Just calm down, baby." I hung up and told mom I'd be back tomorrow and left. As soon as I reached the woods, I stripped and phased and ran to her house.

Paul's POV

"Paul, I really hope you do take part of you're child's life. I can't believe you just up and left her. You didn't need to do that," Rachel told me after we left Alani's house.  
"I know. But being away from you would kill me, Rachel. And I will be in my child's life. I'm just hoping Call doesn't make himself the father."  
"Now what if it comes to the point that Alani want's the baby to have Embry's last name? What if she wants him to adopt it? Would you let them do that? Or what if she makes you pay child support? Will you do that?" I thought about it for a moment before I answered her. And it killed me to give her the answer that I did.

How about that for a cliffhanger? My beta want's to kill me for it! I promise I'll update soon! Disclaimer. I own nothing. REVIEW PLEASE


	11. Chapter 10

Alani's POV

"You're what?" I screamed at Embry when he told me he was going to fight a bunch of newborn vampires in less than 48 hours. It had been two weeks since Paul imprinted and left me and Embry and I were rekindling things. I didn't want to jump right into another relationship after Paul left. I needed time. Embry sat the paint brush down and walked over to me.  
"I'm sorry, I wish I could stop it, but I can't. Sam's orders," he said.  
"I don't give a shit! I don't want you to fight because that stupid bitch got herself wound up with a bunch of vampires! It's not your fight!"  
"No, but it is Jake's, sort of. I mean, he loves her, so he's going to do anything for her. Even though she told us she didn't want us to help, we still are. Sam feels as if we are needed to void the treaty to work together to protect the people," he said walking back to where he was painting. The boys, Embry, Jake, Quill, Alan, Seth, Brady, and Collin, had built the baby's room in just a week. It's surprising, but when four out of the seven are wolves, things happen pretty quickly. So now, Embry and I were painting it. We decided to go a natural color because I truthfully didn't want to know the sex of the baby till after it was born, but Emily had convinced me otherwise, so next month when I go back, I might be finding out what I'm having. I had dropped out of school and Ellie was teaching me now, and will be until she found a teaching job. According to my records, I'm on "homebound."

But back to the baby's room. It is going to be a pale grey color, and done in wolves, of course. Embry had already made the baby a crib, and my sister has the mattress at her house, until we get the room finished. I heard some woman at the convenient store say that I was stupid for doing this so early. It's my life, and my baby's life, so why does it matter? I want to go ahead and get these things out of the way.

Embry didn't say anything else after we finished painting. I cooked dinner and he ate it slowly. I was washing my dishes when he finished and came up behind me.  
"I wish that I didn't have to do this. I promise I won't let anything happen to me. And I can't believe I'm saying this, but I won't let anything happen to Paul either. This baby needs its father, no matter who he is. Speaking of which, I've wanted to know, why were you ever with him? You don't have to tell me, I just want to know," he said. I didn't hesitate to answer.  
"Before we really became friends, and before I became close with Jake and Quill, Paul was the only person I was close to, besides my sister and Alan. We dated my eighth grade year. But, he thought he loved me, and I didn't really love him. I mean, I did, but I didn't. It's hard to explain. I mean, I always knew something was going to happen between us, and something did," I said pointing to my stomach. "So, we broke up when the eighth grade took its annual lame ass tour of the high school. I saw him kissing some other chick, so I broke up with him. Then, I became close to you guys. We were friends, but not like we are now. Then, freshmen year rolled around, and you became my best friend."

_Flashback_

_I was sitting in my first period class, Life Science, when I felt something hit me in the back of my head. I turned and saw my ex, Paul Lahote, and his best friend Jared Thail, laughing. Assholes. They done it again and this time, Embry Call caught them doing it. Now, Embry had always been a friend. He helped my cousin, Quill, and my adopted brother Jake, build me my own house. I always thought he was cute too. He had these deep dark brown eyes that I could just get lost in forever. Embry turned and started yelling at them. I didn't really like the fact that he done it, because I can stand up for myself. So I cussed him. The teacher gave me and him both a weeks' detention._

_On that first day of detention, was when I found out Embry liked me as well. We were cleaning up the library storage room and he dropped a book on my head._

"_You stupid mother fucker! That's my damn head! Watch where you're setting shit and don't try to lift so much shit at once, damn."  
"Are you finished cussing me now, Lani?" He asked me. I just glared at him. "You know, you're so much prettier when you don't cuss. But I guess you have a right to cuss me, seeing that I got you landed in this dump anyways."  
"Yeah, at least there's something good about it," I mumbled. Or at least, I thought I mumbled. Embry laughed and I looked at him and he stepped closer to me and looked down at me and started to lean down. "What the hell are you doing, Call? I…." I couldn't finish because he kissed me.  
"Doing what they do in the movies and kissing you so you will shut up. Plus, I've always wanted to kiss you. I've always liked you, Lani." I smiled up at him, and I knew he would be mine._

_End flashback_

I found myself smiling at the memory. It was my most favorite memory with Embry. The second being the phone call I made to him when I told him Paul left me. I don't know why it was so great, but it was. Embry had never been so happy, and neither have I.

I promise my chapters are going to get better! I'm working on this one really hard. Remember, I don't own anything, and please, please, review!


	12. Chapter 11

Lani's POV

Embry was getting ready to leave for the fight, when there was a knock on the door. I was shocked to see Paul standing at there.

"Paul? What are you doing here?"  
"I need to talk to you, both of you. Embry, I know you're the only one in the pack that knows the real reason I left. After today, everybody will probably know. Now, what I need to talk to you two about is very important. And if you don't agree, that's fine. I know you want me to be apart of the baby's life, but with me being imprinted to Rachel it might be hard when we have our own kids. I've been asked questions like 'Will you pay Alani child support?' and 'what if Embry wants to be apart of the baby's life more than you will and do?' I've come to the conclusion of asking you guys, mainly Embry, if you would just like to adopt the baby, and me not be the father at all. Unless you really want me to be apart of the baby's life," he said. I was completely taken back with what he proposed to us. I didn't speak for a few minutes. I wish my mom was here to help me through this. I really had no female figure to help me besides my sister and Kim. But neither of them have had children. I had no one. Embry nudged me after a few minutes.

"Fine. If you don't want to be apart of our child's life, then so be it. Embry's name will be on the birth certificate, not yours. And when you want to be apart of its life, well tough cookies. I just ask for one thing in return," I said and Paul nodded for me to continue on. "Just please, help me out. I can't do it all by myself. I know Embry will be there, but I will need your help to. It is your child." He nodded.  
"I can do that. I'll help you out in anyway you need it, Alani." I nodded.  
"Here's a question: Is the baby going to grow up knowing about the pack, or no?" Embry asked.  
"Oh, I never thought of that," I said covering my mouth with one hand, and my stomach with the other.  
"It's yours and Embry's choice. Now, we have to go. Be careful and good luck. He kissed my forehead and then my growing stomach, and left. Embry growled when he did so. Paul went out of the house and Embry turned and looked at me.

"Are you sure about me adopting the baby?" I nodded. "I love you Lani. I love you so much. I promise I'll be back." He kissed me gently on the lips.  
"You better be back. Or I'll be stuck with Seth the rest of my life," I laughed after saying that, and so did he. Seth wouldn't be fighting today. Instead he was staying at the tent with Bella. "I love you, Embry Call. Hurry back." He kissed me one more time and left. I sat down by the fireplace, and started reading a book. I was three chapters in when someone knocked at my door. I got up and went to the door to check and see who it was. I saw my sister, Alan, Brady, Collin, and some guy in a business suit.

"Uhm, hey guys," I said hugging my sister who hugged me then rubbed my stomach. Alan patted me on the back and the boys both hugged me. Brady strangely hugged me longer than Collin did.  
"Alani, this is Mr. Brown, mom and dad's lawyer."  
"Hello Miss. I'm just here to talk about you and your child that you are expecting," he said. It sounded quite strange, actually. I checked his eye color. They were neither gold, bronze, black, nor red so no vampire here. (It just something I done when someone I didn't know came to the house.)  
"What about us?"  
"Oh just some things your parents left in their will, which we never even discussed. So, if you and your sister would like to talk somewhere private?" He offered. I nodded and told Alan and the boys where the game controllers were located if they wanted to play them, then led them to the kitchen and shut the door. "Your parents left you both quite a bit of money. Now, Eleanor," my sister cringed at her name. She always hated it. "You have already collected your share, correct?" my sister nodded and he continued. "Alani, you cannot collect yours until you become of age, or some medical reason. Now, I looked into it when I heard you were pregnant, small town, news travels fast, and being pregnant does count. So you and your child will have money. Your parents also left the land that your house was located on. The house was on the will, but seeing as what happened, it no longer matters. They also left letters for you two in their wills, so here you guys go. I have an appointment soon, so I must be off. If you need me, call me," he handed both of us our cards and left. I left Ellie in the kitchen so she could read her letter. I went to the baby's room to read mine.

_Our lovely Alani Mae,_

_ If you're reading this, then something must have happened a few years ago. We made the lawyer agree not to give you these till a few years later. If mine and your fathers' predictions are correct, then you are probably thinking of Embry doing something with the pack. Yes we know what he is. We know because your father knew he would phase, due to him being Joshua Uley's son. He probably doesn't know that, but that's his life. I hope everything is going great in your life! I also hope you're going to be giving us grandchildren soon too! You and Eleanor both! (Alani if you're reading this when you're still a teenager and you're pregnant, well, I'm sorry we couldn't be there to help you. But I am your father so I hope you're not a teenage mother.) …._

_ I hope that the money we left is more than enough for you and whatever you need it for. I hope you do something in life with your talent. I know only us and Quill knew about it, but please do something with it darling. You have a beautiful voice. I love you so much Alani. So does your father. Good luck darling._

_Love your mother and father. _

I was crying when I reached the end of the letter. There was so much more to it. I went back to the living room and found Ellie on Alan's lap, while he read the letter. Collin was watching a movie and Brady was asleep. Ellie turned and saw me and smiled. She got up and hugged me.

"You okay?" She asked me. I nodded and sat down on my chair and cuddled up to the only thing saved from the fire; my first stuffed teddy bear that my parents got me. He was my rock through everything. I thought back to my parents' letter and my talent. I hadn't sung in so long. The last time was the day before the fire. I just started crying and Ellie held me as I cried.

I must have fallen asleep while my sister was there, because when I woke up, I was in my bed. I woke up to the smell of bacon and the sound of the pack. I got up and ran, the best that I could run, to the living room. I saw the whole pack and their imprints, minus Jake, Paul, and Rachel. Oh well that couldn't have went over well.

"Lani! You're awake!" Quill said hugging me.  
"Well yeah I'm awake. Who can get sleep with you hooligans being so loud?" I said laughing. Embry laughed while he hugged me from behind. I snuggled up to his chest.  
"You can sleep with Jake screaming last night, but not with us laughing?" Jared asked surprised.  
"What do you mean 'with Jake screaming last night?" I asked him. Everybody got quiet and tensed up. "Someone better answer me, dammit!" I demanded.  
"Uhm, Lani, sweetie, you might want to sit down and try to stay calm," Emily said coming out of the kitchen.  
"Jake got hurt in the fight. A newborn crushed his ribs," Embry told me. I felt all blood drain from my face.  
"How? Why didn't someone help him?"  
"It was my fault, Alani," I heard someone say. I turned and saw Leah sulking in the corner. I barely ever heard her talk, unless she was yelling at one of the boys. "I'm so sorry." I just shook my head and went out the door and went across the street, went into Jake's house and went straight into his room. Rachel was walking out as I was walking in. I glared at her as I went in.

"Hey there preggers! How's my nephew doing?" He asked as he put his hand on my stomach. He smiled at me. Boy was this boy under some heavy drugs.  
"You don't know that it's a boy yet, Jacob. And never mind me. How are you, druggie," I said laughing.  
"Eh, Dr. Fang fixed me up last night and gave me morphine. He comes back every now and then to give me more. Stupid wolf metabolism burns it off quickly. But I'll be fine soon. I have to be fine soon to kick Paul's ass. First he ruins your life by getting you pregnant, then he leaves you, then he imprints on my sister! Stupid asshole," he said growling. "He couldn't keep Rachel off his mind while we were fighting. It pissed me off. Then Leah had to get in the way. Damn people." I laughed at him. We talked for a few more minutes before I left when Dr. Cullen walked in to check on Jake. I told him I'd be back later to cook for him and Billy.

When I got back to my house, only Embry, Quill, Sam, Emily, and Brady and Collin were at the house. But when did Brady and Collin get here? I sat down to eat when there was a knock at the door. I groaned and stood to get it, but Emily made me stay seated. Her eyes got big when Sam went and answered the door. There was a man I had never met before, but Sam and Emily obviously had. I got up, despite what Emily said and walked to Embry's side. He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me on the forehead.

"Samuel, you know how hard it is to track you down? I've been looking for you all morning!" The guy looked like Sam, a lot.  
"Why were you looking for me? Did I not make it clear to you for you to leave me alone?" Sam growled at him.  
"Oh yes you did, but I got a letter from someone the other day that said I needed to talk to you about something, that you would know what about. Now, don't worry who sent it. Just tell me what I need to know."  
"I don't know what you're talking about at all," Sam replied.  
"Dammit son, I was told I was having a grandchild! I demand to know if I am or not!" Son? Oh no, please do not let this be Joshua Uley, please.  
"Uhm, Sam, can we please not have a fight in my house? I'm simply not in the condition to be cleaning right now," I told Sam when I saw him start to shake. Joshua looked at me.  
"This isn't Emily, Sam. Who is she?"  
"I'm Alani Kelley, sir. And who are you?"  
"Joshua Uley. Sam's dad," he said holding out his hand for me to shake. I shook his hand, until Embry started growling.  
"And who are you, kid?" He asked Embry.  
"Embry Call," he told him. Joshua froze when Embry told him his name.  
"Kela Call's boy?" Embry nodded. "Well shit. And I guess this is your girlfriend?" Embry nodded at this as well. "So you're the one that's giving me a grandchild?" He said smiling at me.  
"Excuse me?" Embry asked, putting me behind his back.  
"Did Kela never tell you that I was your father, boy? Suppose not. Good thing she didn't, too. So, Alani, you are the one giving me a grandchild, right?"  
"Joshua, you are not welcome here, so leave. Alani's pregnancy details are family related only. Immediate family, only. You are not what we consider immediate," Sam said trying to push him out the door. Joshua tried to say something but I interrupted him.  
"Wait, he deserves to know, Sam."  
"Ha! See, the lovely girl takes my side."  
"Oh, I just said you deserved to know. I didn't say I was going to tell you. But, I am going to ask you to leave because we all have had a long night. Thank you." And I opened the door and he left. I turned and Sam and Embry both looking at me like I'm crazy.

"I always knew there was something between Sam and Embry. They're too much alike. Embry's not a hothead like Sam can be, but when it comes to caring, there's not much difference," Emily told me as we walked the beach that afternoon. "Usually when Joshua comes to visit, there's a fight. But you kept them all calm. I'm surprised Embry stayed so calm, with meeting his father for the first time and all. Sam knew him; he just hadn't seen him in years. Joshua Uley is the reason why I have these scars. He made Sam mad, and I was standing to close to him when he phased. Sam will never forgive Joshua for that day. It didn't help that Leah had angered him earlier that day. She causes so much stress on the pack, but mainly Sam and I. I was pregnant, but she caused a fight. I got too stressed out about it, and lost the baby. Leah is still upset with herself about that." I didn't know these things that Emily was telling me. I was even surprised she was telling me. We have barely even talked until today. "I know I'm telling you so much right now, Alani, but I wanted to tell you. I haven't told anyone else these things, only Sam and Leah know. He hides so much from the pack anymore. And we've talked about it, and we're going to try to have two kids, then he's going to quit phasing. He believes that now the red-head is gone, that the number on vampires is going to go down. He's going to leave the pack to Jacob. He deserves it more than anyone."

So, how'd you like it? Review please


	13. Chapter 12

Alani's POV

"EMBRY!" I yelled at him when I felt the baby kick for the first time.  
"What's wrong?" He asked worried when he came running into the babies room.  
"The baby!" I said laughing. He probably thought I was insane.  
"What's wrong with the baby? And why are you laughing? Babe, what is going on?"  
"The baby kicked! Feel!" I said grabbing his hand and I put it on the spot where the baby was kicking me. The baby kicked his hand and he smiled really big, and so did I. I only had two weeks until I found out what I was having. Everything with the pack and the Cullen's was going smoothly. Well, besides the fact that Jake ran away because Bella and Edward are getting married. So yeah, real smooth. Embry and I had been thinking of names for the baby, and so far, we've barely came up with anything. So far, we have Embry Alexander, after Embry and my dad, for a boy's name, and that's it. For a girl's name, we have Kyra Faith, because I think it's pretty although Embry doesn't like Kyra. We also have Elizabeth Alexandria, after my mom and my dad, which he loved, so we settled on that for a girl's name.

"Lex is gonna be a kicker. I just know it," he said at dinner that night. Quill laughed at him.  
"No, Lux is going to be a kicker," Quill argued. The whole pack, minus Paul, had a bet on if I was going to have a boy or girl. They've already decided if it's a boy, his nickname is Lex, and if it's a girl, Lux. So far, Embry, Jared, Jake, and Brady think I'm having a boy. Quill, Sam, Emily, Leah, and Kim, all think I'm having a girl.  
"It doesn't matter, as long as there's a cute little baby running around," Collin said. Yeah, him and Brady phased for the first time last week.  
"'A cute little baby?' What are you, Collin, a girl?" Jared teased and everybody laughed.  
"Cut it out, Jared!" I said fussing at him. Leah laughed. She and I have gotten close lately. She and Emily also made up, so that's good for them.  
"You better watch it, Thail. Or momma's gonna beat you with a wooden spoon," Leah said laughing. She had started with the nickname "momma" and it's stuck since. Everybody started laughing as Jared sunk down in his seat, but then it got quiet when Paul came in. He didn't like getting in on all the bets and jokes about me and the baby. We had sort of become acquaintances, but we still weren't on the greatest of terms. Sam never put him and Embry on the same patrol; it would end in a fight if he did. The rest of dinner went great. I was cleaning up in the kitchen when Paul came to talk to me.

"Hey, Lani," he said coming up behind me and scaring me a little.  
"Holy shit, Paul! You wouldn't scare someone at all, would you?" I asked laughing. He laughed too.  
"Sorry," he said. He was quiet for a few minutes, so I broke the silence not being able to stand it much longer.  
"What, do you want Paul? There's gotta be some reason you're here."  
"I was just gonna ask you if you came up with a name for the baby yet. No one really thinks about it when we're phased," he said sadly. I know he's the father, but he has chosen not to be apart of the babies life, and I haven't been sharing any details with him.  
"If it's a girl, Elizabeth Alexandria, and the guys have decided if it is a girl, her nickname is going to be Lux. If it's a boy, Embry Alexander; the nickname will be Lex then. I hope you're okay with the Embry part." I said.  
"Well, it will be his baby, legally, so I have no problem with it. Who all is going with you to find out what you're having?"  
"Embry, Leah, and Kim are going with me," I told him. He turned and faced me when I said Leah.  
"Leah Clearwater is going with you? When did you two become buddy/buddy?" He asked hatefully.  
"When you're dumb ass ran out on her," Leah said coming into the kitchen. It was true. I only had her there when Embry was on patrol because Kim was always babysitting her brothers and sisters or working and Emily is pack mom so she's always doing stuff for the pack. "Plus you know, I did save her life." I didn't want to talk about that so I left the kitchen while Leah and Paul fought.

In the past month, I had met Embry's dad, mom, step-dad, and step sister, Kali. She's fourteen and already has a bunch of guys after her. She's only lived here a month, due to the fact that her mom died and she came to live with her dad, but Embry's so protective of her already. I know that if I'm having a girl, she'll be a daddy's girl like no other, even though he isn't the real father. Someday, I might decide to tell her, or him, who the real father is, if I have to. But only if I have to.

_Two weeks later_

_BABY DAY :D_

"Ohmygoodnessi'msoexicted!" Was how Kim was talking on our way to the doctor's appointment to find out what I was having. It wasn't even her baby, but she was so excited.  
"Did Jared give you sugar this morning, Kimberly?" Leah asked her while laughing. Surprisingly, the two of them had a whole lot in common.  
"Uhm, not willingly. He tried to hide the coffee from me, but I found it anyways," She said.  
"Does Jared always try to hide it from you?" Embry asked her.  
"Yes he does, but she tells him if he doesn't tell her where it's at, he ain't getting any," I told him and Leah started to laugh and Kim buried her head in her hands. I could tell she was blushing. It was funny. We finally got to the doctor's office, and I checked in. I only had to wait ten minutes before I got called back. The nurse that was there when I first found out I was pregnant and the first few times I went for appointments. She looked at me funny when she saw Embry with me, instead of Paul or Jake.  
"Where's Paul and Jacob?" She asked me while I was changing into the extra large shirt she gave me to wear like they usually did when I came in for ultrasounds.  
"Jacob is, uhm, away at the moment, and me and Paul, well, he left me and decided not to be apart of the baby's life. He gave Embry complete permission to adopt the baby. He's still going to help out when needed though," I told her. She didn't say anything, just nodded. I got changed and Embry, Kim, and Leah came into the room and we waited for the doctor, which only took about twenty minutes.  
"Hello again Alani. Are you ready to find out what you're having?"  
"Yes, I am," I said laughing a little. He raised up the shirt, put the "ultrasound goo" on me, like Jake used to call it, and started with the ultrasound.  
"Well, Alani, looks like you're having yourself a….."

TO BE CONTINUED

Review please


	14. Chapter 13

Paul's POV

"What was I thinking when I told Alani I didn't want to be apart of the baby's life? When I told Embry he could adopt my child? What the hell is wrong with me?" I asked myself while on patrol. I thought I was alone, but I guess not.  
"You did the right thing, Paul. As much as it kills me to say it, you did a good thing. You know as well as anyone else, that the baby would not be as much as a second priority to you. You care too much about Rachel than anything. You didn't even want her to carry on with the pregnancy. You just made her believe you were happy. She's my best friend now Paul. You better not ever make me mad, or I will tell her," Leah said that, then she phased out.

What. The. Fuck.

Just a little short bit into Paul's mind before I let you guys know what she's having.


	15. Chapter 14

Alani's POV

"Can I plan your baby shower, Alani?" Alice Cullen asked me at Edward and Bella's wedding. Everyone had been invited, and Embry had hesitated when I said that I wanted to go. I told him that I wanted to meet the famous Cullen's, and he agreed, barely.  
"Uhm, I would let you, but the godmother has already beaten you to that. You might be able to talk Kim into letting you help," I suggested. She smiled and nodded and walked, but it seemed like she danced, away. We were enjoying the reception when Seth came running to us saying Jake was there. I was the first one to reach him before Bella found out he was there.  
"Hey Lani! And before you start bitching, I'm so sorry I left. Please forgive me?" I smiled at him.  
"I wasn't going to bitch, to much. And it is okay. I forgive you. And so does your nephew," I said smiling.  
"I'm getting a nephew?" He said smiling, knowing he won the bet.  
"Yes, you are. You weren't here when we decided on the name, but his name is going to Embry Alexander," I said smiling. Jake smiled and hugged me. Then Bella showed up, and I left to find Embry.

"You know what Alani?" He asked me when we started dancing to a slow song.  
"What, Embry?"  
"I would like you to be my girlfriend. If that's alright with you of course. And then someday, my fiancée, then hopefully my wife," he said smiling down at me.  
"Embry Call, I would love to be your girlfriend. And if you asked me to take off with you and get married right now, I probably would. But, I would like to wait when I'm not so fat." I said looking down at my baby bump.  
"You are not fat Alani!" He said, almost yelling. "And I would like to wait to get married anyways. Is that okay with you?"  
"Of course it is, Embry," I said smiling up at him. He bent down and kissed me and I smiled into the kiss. We left a little bit after we danced to a few more songs. Alice got Lex kicking by setting her cold hand on my stomach when I showed her where he was laying.  
"I think the little man is used to being around the warmth of his mother and father," Jasper said laughing. Alice turned and glared at him and he laughed more and kissed her on the nose.

"How's my little man doing?" my sister asked me on our way to Seattle to do baby shopping.  
"He's doing pretty great. I'm pretty sure he already hates vampires," I said laughing.  
"Why do you say that?"  
"Last night at the wedding, I showed Alice Cullen, the one that can see the future, where he was laying, and she put her hand there and he started kicking like crazy. It was hilarious to them. I thought it was funny as well, but he kicks so hard that it hurts. I'm pretty sure my sides are bruised," I told her laughing.  
"Well, do you think he'll phase?" She asked me.  
"Well, if there are vampires around, yes. The Cullen's will be moved again by then, so it shouldn't be a problem. Hopefully, he won't. Embry and I don't want to tell him unless we have to. If he starts showing signs of phasing soon, then we'll have to. And that's probably when we'll have to tell him about Paul being his real father. I am more worried about that than I am him phasing."  
"Well let's just hope Paul quits the pack and him and Rachel move far, far away. That'd make it easier on both of you. At least, that's what I think." We talked for a few more minutes until my phone rang. "Why in the hell is your brother-in-law calling me?" I asked her before I answered it.

"What do you want Brady?"  
"Uhm, well are you and Ellie in Seattle yet?"  
"No, but we are almost there. Why?"  
"Sam doesn't want anyone that knows about the pack to be by themselves right now, and Collin and I are the only one's not on patrol right now. He just got off patrol, so he's catching up on sleep and I have to meet you guys there. Don't ask me why, because I don't know. I do know that we just had another kid phase; he's only twelve. But I'll meet you guys at the mall. Be careful, and do not talk to anyone that looks suspicious," and he hung up.

"Well that's great," Ellie said.  
"You heard all of that?"  
"Yeah, you had your phone on speaker, dumbass," she said laughing. I smiled and texted Embry to see what he knows about the new kid. He texted back saying all he knew was his name, Joseph. I sighed and turned the radio up a little bit. It took us twenty more minutes to get there. When we got there, we had to wait another fifteen minutes for Brady to get there.

"Don't you dare if we can get food first, because I'm getting my babies stuff first, got it pup?" I think I scared him a little bit because all he done was nod his head.  
"You better listen to her, Bray."  
"I will Ellie. I listen to you, don't I?" She smacked up side the head and laughed and walked away. I just laughed and shook my head at them and followed Ellie.  
"So what's it like living in Tennessee?" I asked them. I had stayed there with them, but only for short periods at a time.  
"Well, you know how the winters and the summers there are. The fall time is when it's the best. The colors there are so pretty. And there's more sunlight than rain there. But with every season, comes the sports. Where we lived, it gets pretty hectic with the high school sports," Ellie told me.  
"Football and basketball seemed to be the worst. Baseball and softball was pretty chill," Brady told me. I had been to one basketball game, but it was a middle school game at the high school for Brady and Collin. We bought stuff from every store in the mall that had baby items. His first toy, which was also a rattle, was a grey wolf, with black spots. I thought it was perfect, so I bought it. I sent a picture of it to Embry, and he texted me back saying that he loved it.

Kind of a crappy chapter, I know. I'm sorry guys. I'm just really just filling in some. I might skip ahead to the last month of her pregnancy after this chapter. I'm not sure yet. Well, review please


	16. Chapter 15

Alani's POV

"Hey, Alani, where's that new game we bought last week for the Xbox?" Seth asked me. I walked, more like waddled, to the living room where I put the game.  
"Hey penguin!" Quill said when he walked into the house. I'm eight months pregnant today and since I started getting bigger, the guys started calling me penguin. It annoyed the living hell out of me. My temper is shorter too. The slightest things piss me off. And if my baby shower does not go as planned, I'm liable to blow a fuse. Embry, Jake, and Quill have learned to put up with my moods. Leah, Kim, and Emily laugh at Jared and Sam and the others who get annoyed with it.  
"Shut up asswipe. Help me look for that new game we bought. Better yet, you look for it. I'll sit down," I said sitting down on the rocking chair Embry's mom got me.  
"Where's Embry at?" he asked me ten minutes after trying to find the game.  
"Garage with Jake," I told him. "Hey Seth, we didn't find it!"  
"Oh well, I guess I'll go bug Paul and Jared on their patrol," he said and dashed out the door.  
"You know what Lani?"  
"No I do not know what, Quill," I said laughing.  
"We haven't been out for ice cream in years. Let's go!" He said jumping off of the floor and holding his hand out for me to take.  
"I am all fat and pregnant, and you want to take me out for ice cream. What the hell is wrong with you kid?"  
"Who you calling kid? I'm four months older than you. And you are not fat. You are just simply pregnant," he said laughing. I put my shoes on, just barely, and we left. When we got to The Ice Cream Bar, we ordered our usual. Quill got a banana spilt, with extra chocolate syrup, and I got a vanilla sundae with caramel, yummy! Quill got to talking about Claire and how he wasn't getting to spend time with her because of Bella becoming a vampire and having a kid! Talk about weird. We were getting ready to leave when one of the workers came to our table and sat a box in front of me. I recognized it as a personal ice cream cake; Quill and I would get them when we were kids.

"A young man just came in and asked me to give it you," she said smiling. She didn't leave afterwards and I looked around for who could have given it to me. I looked at Quill but he just shrugged and smiled. I opened the box and gasped. There was an engagement ring in the middle and "_Will you marry me?" _ was written on it. I looked up and saw Embry standing in the middle of the store. I smiled and got up and ran, well as much as I could, to him and kissed him.

"Yes, yes I will marry you Embry Call!" He smiled and kissed me until we heard people clapping. Pretty much everyone from the pack was there. Quill and Seth high fived each other and Jared and Jake passed the twins twenty bucks each. I just shook my head and looked back at Embry and I kissed him again.

"So what did they bet over this time?" I asked Embry the next morning while we were getting ready for my baby shower.  
"They didn't think that I would propose to you there. They thought I'd do it somewhere else. The reason I did it there was because that's were I took you on our first date," he said smiling.  
"I remember. I didn't know that was the reason why though. I liked it," I said smiling back at him. "So did Quill and Seth have a part in this too?"  
"Of course they did," he said laughing. "I made them keep you busy until it everything was ready. I don't know what they did, but they did a hell of a good job doing it."  
"Seth was trying to find that new game we bought last week and then Quill came over and I made him look for it so I didn't have to, and he gave up like ten minutes later and sat on the floor. I told Seth we couldn't find it so he left. He said he was going to go aggravate Paul and Jared. Then Quill and I left ten minutes later."  
"Oh, he didn't go but them. He came and told me that Quill was here and that he'd be bringing you here soon," he said laughing.  
"Oh, those sneaky little asswipes." Embry laughed and hugged me and kissed the top of my head.

I grabbed my bag and we left for the baby shower. He didn't want to go to it, but I was making him because Kim and Ellie had planned a couple of games to play. He mainly didn't want to go because it was going to be at the Cullen's. I felt bad because Alice had never planned a baby shower before, and she didn't get to plan one for Renesme, Edward and Bella's daughter and Jake's imprint. So, I decided to let her decorate for it and we were having it there. He was also afraid that trouble would show up since the Cullen's had to face their, I guess you would call them their lawmakers. I don't remember what they were called; all I remembered was that they live in Italy. Anyways, someone went and told them that the Cullen's had made a child vampire, because she saw Renesme, or Nessie as they like to call her. Nessie grows at a fast rate and at the time she looked like a child. And apparently, making children into vampires is illegal, so they came to 'terminate' the monster. It didn't happen of course. But the pack members that have imprinted were coming with their imprints and they were going to patrol the house. We got to the house, the shower got started and everything was going smoothly and as planned and nothing was going wrong. Until my water broke when I started to open my presents.

"Son of a mother fucking bitch! Embry my water just broke!" I yelled and I was rushed to the care and rushed to the hospital.


	17. Chapter 17

**10 Years Later**

I sat and watched all of the kids playing on the beach with the rest of the imprints. It's hard to believe that 10 years ago today, I gave birth to my first born, Lex. We never told him that Paul is his real father, and don't plan on it. Unless he phases, and that will change everything.

A year after Lex was born, Embry and I got married. Three years later, I had twin girls, Kyra Faith and Elizabeth Alexandria. Lex was such a big brother to them. And they were such daddy's girls. And Lex is such a mommas boy.

Paul and Rachel moved away last year after they got married. Sam okayed it seeing that we haven't had any vampires on the Reservation in a long time, but Paul had to agree that if things got bad, he had to come back. Leah stopped phasing after she finally imprinted. They adopted a little girl at first after trying to get pregnant, and failed. And a year after they adopted Miley, they had a baby boy, Luke. Miley was a year younger than Lex, and Luke right after them. Kim, Emily, and I were all pregnant at the same time. Kim and Jared had Daniel, Emily and Sam had Sari, and she's pregnant again with a little boy, and they are naming him Joey. Seth imprinted on Elizabeth and Embry was not a happy camper. Claire is now 12 and starting to have a little crush on Quill. Brady and Collin and Joseph have yet to imprint, which is an okay thing.

Oh the things that can happen to you throughout time. It can be good, and it can be bad. You just have to let it happen on its own, and let it be. Just you wait and see.


End file.
